school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny (Strong Forces Timeline)
Kenny is an alternate version of Kenny appearing in Advanced Education the Movie: Strong Forces. Looks Kenny is a slender American man with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark gray hair with a mustache. He is never seen without a dark orange cap with a white horizontal stripe on his head. He also sports a coco-wood-bead necklace around his neck. He is shown wearing 4 different outfits. When the apocalypse started, Kenny wore a white t-shirt with a tropical image on the back, blue jeans, brown shoes, and his orange cap and necklace. During his time with the Cabin Group, as well as Advanced Education the Movie: Strong Forces, he wore a dark green jacket with this outfit. When he went to the St. John's Dairy, Kenny wore a green t-shirt with the same tropical image on the top right corner and back of it, a white long-sleeved undershirt, gray jeans, and the same shoes, cap, and necklace from his previous outfit. During his remaining time with Lee's Group, Kenny wears a dark teal t-shirt with tropical images on the front corner and back, the same white undershirt, greyish-brown jeans, and his brown shoes. Description Before the apocalypse, Kenny was a commercial fisherman and had a wife named Katjaa, and a son named Duck. When the apocalypse started, Kenny and his family take shelter at Hershel's farm, where they meet Lee and Clementine. However, they are all kicked out of the farm after the death of Shawn, and later go to Macon and meet other survivors before forming a camp at the Motor Inn. 3 Months Later, they meet the St. Johns, who take the group to their farm. Things are good at first, but they are later revealed to be cannibals and take Kenny’s family hostage, while the others are locked in a meat locker, where he and Lee smash Larry’s head in after he has a heart attack, much to Lily’s dismay. They escape the farm, and end up having their camp raided by bandits, due to one of the survivors continuously giving them food. This leads to Lilly killing Carley and being kicked out of the group. Unfortunately, Kenny’s son Duck was bitten by a walker during the raid. The couple knows he has to be put down, but Kenny is in-denial, until Lee convinces him to be there for his family. Unable to cope with the whole situation, Katjaa takes her own life, causing Kenny to burst into tears. After that, Kenny is forced to put Duck down himself. He is shown to be more miserable and hostile after that. After finding out that Ben was the one who caused his family’s death, he begins to despise Ben and act aggressive towards him, even going as far as to giving him death threats. Despite this, Kenny eventually forgives Ben, and guns him down out of mercy, before being approached by a large herd of walkers. This leads to the rest of the group believing he is dead. 2 Years later, Kenny meets Sarita and takes shelter at a Ski Lodge, along with 2 other survivors, one of which was accidentally killed by Nick. Later, he is reunited with Clementine after she and her new group approaches the lodge. They then hang out at the lodge before getting captured by Carver, who sent them to his camp. They are forced to manual labor there, while they plan to escape. After one plan fails, Kenny is beaten by Carver with a walkie-talkie, causing him to lose his left eye. He later gets revenge on him, as he beats Carver to death with a crowbar before escaping with the group. Sarita is killed by walkers during the escape, causing him to act hostile towards Clementine, blaming her for her death. He eventually makes amends with Clementine, and later helps Rebecca give birth to Alvin Junior. During a confrontation with the Russian Group, she is put down by Kenny after she turns into a walker, causing an epic shootout that results in Luke being shot in the leg, and all the Russians except for Arvo getting killed. Arvo then takes the group to an abandoned house for food, as Kenny continues to be aggressive towards him. After Luke drowned in a frozen lake, Kenny blames Arvo and beats him up, resulting in Bonnie, Mike, and Arvo trying to escape from him. Arvo then shoots Clementine, who tries to stop them. Clementine then wakes up in a car with Kenny and Jane, who are arguing over where to go next. Later, Kenny begins to attack Jane for supposedly killing AJ. Kenny ended up stabbing Jane to death, since Clementine couldn’t bring herself to shoot him. Afterwards, him and Clementine find AJ and take off together. A couple years later, Kenny teaches Clementine how to drive, only for her to accidentally crash the car. Kenny ended up flying out of the windshield, paralyzing him from the waist down. He is about to be devoured by the walkers, when Rick injects him with an anti-paralysis serum, while Morty rescues AJ from the vehicle. The four eventually find themselves with the New Frontier, and are later exiled for trying to steal supplies from the camp. They then form a group with The Garcias and the Simpsons, and work together on their mission to rescue their friends, and put a stop to the newly-formed “Galactic Frontier”.